Player Ranking
center Player Rankings Players who join the club will be potentially given a starting ranking. Players can earn or lose rankings through Rating Games. A Rating Game is a game that manipulates your ranking in the club. Rating Games that counts towards a player's ranking are to be officialized by one of the higher members. The addition or subtraction of a player's ranking is determined by the result of the game. For more information, please consider Rating Values located at the bottom of the page. Not only does Rating Games favour high skill, it also takes into account the behaviour and attitude of players. Rating Games are to be scheduled here. Overall Ranks Top Lane Ranks Middle Lane Ranks Bottom Lane Ranks Jungle Ranks Twisted Treeline Ranks Ranking History Rating Game Match Set-up People that sign up for Rating Games will be matched randomly or according to the player's skill level, determined by higher members. Both players must agree with a scheduled time in a time frame of a month for the match to be eligible. Both players must atleast '''provide one screenshot and a LoLReplay file for further evidence. All of the matches provided are eligible for Rank manipulation: Rating Game Matches *1v1 Top Lane *1v1 Middle Lane *2v2 Bottom Lane *2v2 Jungle/Top Lane *3v3 Twisted Treeline Other Matches *Officialized Scrimmages *Officialized Tournaments General Rules Two players are to be matched for a Ranked Game before the match. To keep the matches fair, the two players must discuss the bans of champions prior to champion select. Players must not exceed 3 bans. After the banning process, the game mode is to be played on Blind Pick, so that both players get equal time to pick and change. Top Lane *Both players must stay in the top lane *The river brush and tri-brush are off limits *Recalling is allowed *The first player to score 'first blood' or sucessfully destroy the enemy tower, WINS Middle Lane *Both players must stay in the middle lane *The top and bottom river brushes are allowed for 'juking' but going past the brush is '''prohibited *Recalling is allowed *The first player to score 'first blood' or sucessfully destroy the enemy tower, WINS Bottom Lane *Both players must stay in the bottom lane *The river brushes are off limits *Players are expected to stay out of the river and jungle area *Additional points can be earned by grinding an outstanding Creep Score *Recalling is allowed *The first player to score 'first blood' or sucessfully destroy the enemy tower, WINS *Points are to be distributed evenly amongst the winning team Jungle *The top lane must stay in their prespective area *The top lane is allowed to extend into the river and tri-brush but exceeding the stealth is prohibited *The jungle is allowed to enter both jungles but is not allowed to stay in any lane other than top *Junglers will be marked on their celerity in clearing and their ability to set up ganks with their teammate *Additional points can be earned by counter jungling and crippling the enemy jungler *Recalling is allowed *The first jungler to score 'first blood', WINS *The first jungler to die or recieve an execution, LOSES *Points are distributed in higher priority to junglers than top lane *Sabotage for the junglers will result in harsh penalties Twisted Treeline *Additional points will be calculated for the number of inhibitors destroyed, the number of dragons captured, and the number of shrines captured *First team to destroy the nexus, WINS Rating Judgement Each individual will sign-up for their selected role. Their development will be judged by how well they play for officialized matches. One player from each of the teams from the match will send in a screenshot of the results and a replay using LoLReplay. The replays and screenshots will be judged by one of our highly educated players and a score will be given to you based on the conclusion of their understanding. Note: Players must include atleast (1) screen shot and (1)LoLReplay file of the scheduled match to be eligible for ranking. Rating System Every player will be given initial points judged by their result in the first 5v5 League of Legends tournament. Points are only further rewarded when a player schedules an officialized Rating Match. The ranking will be based on all of the following factors: *Result of the match *K/D/A (Kill/Death/Assist) *Gameplay Note: The match will be judged through the LoLReplay file so every action will be taken into account. Rating Values Note: Additional points will be rewarded if a player challenges someone with a higher rank and claims victory. Minimum of 5 points difference. Scores can also be manipulated to what the judges feel best.